


It's The Job

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Guardian Stiles Stilinski, Hero Stiles, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, stiles appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: "It's the Librarian's job to save the world, but it's the Guardian's job to save them. And that's what Stiles and I are. We're the hero's heroes. But we don't just keep them safe physically. Librarians can be...quirky. A Guardian's job also entails us helping them through the common, everyday trials of human society while making sure they don't feel like freaks or weirdos. Or reassure them that being a weirdo isn't a bad thing. Not to mention the Librarians have access to a lot of knowledge and power. It's so easy for them to lose themselves...we have to help them remember who they are. To keep them...anchored to their sanity."Eve did her best to explain to Deaton what they were and what they do, while she and a wounded Jenkins hid at the clinic while Stiles kept the Librarians safe while they hunted down a baddie.





	

"This is embarrassing." Jenkins groaned as he collapsed into the chair that Stone brought for him. 

"Yeah, I mean, the one time you actually decide to accompany us into the field and you get poisoned. Kind of ironic considering how much you were going on about being careful." Jones said with a smirk. That gained him a glare from Eve, causing him to raise his hands in a peaceful surrender. "Just sayin'." 

"Don't worry Jenkins. Cassandra and Stiles already looked into this thing. We just need a sample of it's venom and we'll get you cured up in no time." Stone reassured him. 

Eve sighed deeply, not liking that she had to stay here while her Librarians were out in the field. She turned to Stone and told him. "Help Stiles make sure you all get back without being poisoned yourselves, alright?"

Stone nodded. "You got it."

"Oi, I'm right here. I _do_ know how to take care of myself, ya know. I've done it all my life!" Jones stated indignantly. 

"Yes, but it's the Guardian's job to take care of Librarians." Jenkins muttered as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

Deaton came in with some herbs and other ingredients and placed then on the counter. "I don't have the cure exactly, but I do have what I need to at least slow down the effects until you return. But please, don't take too long."

"Stiles knows this place like the back of his hand. He's in charge. Follow his lead and come back." Eve ordered. 

Jones mocked saluted while Stone rolled his eyes at him before nodding seriously to Eve. They were gone soon enough and Eve pulled out her phone to text Stiles that they were on their way. 

"You should go too, Miss Baird." Jenkins groaned, wincing with one eye closed. The other remained opened as he tried to convey that he was alright enough to be left behind. "You're a Guardian too. They'll need you. More than me."

"Not gonna happen." Even said stubbornly. "The research never claimed if this thing worked alone. We also don't know how this thing operates. It could make it's way here. In this state, you're in no condition to fight." 

"Maybe we should inform the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish?" Deaton suggested. He's been used to the town being weird since Scott's been bitten, and dealing with supernatural problems without the McCall pack being involved was odd. Even if Stiles was working the case. But he wasn't working _with_ the pack but with his own team. Or not even that. He was their protector? He would need to get some intel while he could.

Eve and Jenkins shared a look before Even shook her head. "As much as I think having the police involved would help matters in other cases, right now I don't think that."

"Not to mention Mr. Stilinski needs to focus. If his father is involved his focus will be split and that can be dangerous." Jenkins added.

"That too." Eve agreed.

 Deaton merely nodded and began to make a concoction that would slow the poisons effects. After fighting against Kanimas, helping the pack against the things caused in Eichen to different members, healing wolves bane of different species...Deaton's kept a more well stocked pantry. But as he told them before, the potion he handed Jenkins wouldn't heal him, but help stop the serous side effects long enough for the others to get a sample of the venom. 

Which caused great worry. 

"All your Librarians are human?" Deaton asked. 

Eve nodded and added with a teasing smirk to try to break the tension. "Even Jones."

"And still Mr. Stilinski?" Deaton prompted. 

Eve raised an eyebrow at him before nodding again. "Of course. We're all human. We just deal with non-human things."

"That's why I'm concerned. Right now the McCall pack is visiting another pack for a traditional marriage. A show of...comradery between neighboring packs. But call him and he could be here in a few hours." Deaton tried to sound as logical and reasonable as possible. 

Looking at Jenkins Eve frowned, "We don't have hours. And trust me, Stiles and the Librarians can do this. There is literally nothing they can't do when they're working together."

Deaton nodded and busied himself for a moment by cleaning things up and stashing them away. After a while though he couldn't maintain his curiosity. 

"What exactly is Mr. Stilinski? You claim him to be human, but call him a Guardian. What exactly does that mean?"

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Even gave Deaton a similar enough speech that she's been given. "It's the Librarian's job to save the world, but it's the Guardian's job to save _them_. And that's what Stiles and I are. We're the hero's heroes. But we don't just keep them safe physically. Librarians can be... _quirky_."

"It's the traits of brilliant and genius minds to not work like everyone else. Seen and deemed as oddballs and weirdos...it's a relatively lonely upbringing for most Librarians." Jenkins added.

"A Guardian's job also entails us helping them through the common, everyday trials of human society while making sure they don't feel like freaks or weirdos. Or reassure them that being a weirdo isn't a bad thing. Not to mention the Librarians have access to a lot of knowledge and power. It's so easy for them to lose themselves..." Eve took a moment as she had flashbacks to different missions. "Objects or impossible beings who give them a glimpse of a more powerful self. The version of them that they always wanted. Perfect, respected, seen as a hero their childhood selves would be happy about becoming. In our line of work where reality clashes with fantasy it's _really_ easy to be tempted. To give in...we have to help them remember who they are. To keep them... _anchored_ to their sanity." 

"And how was Mr. Stilinski chosen for this?" Deaton asked curiously. 

"The Library chose him." Jenkins replied without pause. 

"The Library?" Deaton echoed. "A..building?"

"A _magical_ Library. It...choses it's heroes. Those who want to make a difference, and can. Those with the right mind and heart. Look...I know you've worked with Stiles before. And from what he's told me it was while he was a teenager. Fumbling through with his friends. Just _barely_ making it out alive...it's a hard image for anyone to get out of. But I assure you, he's stronger now. We spar and train often. We play chess and study planning and strategics. I am a full blooded soldier and I trust Stiles with my life and to always have my back." Eve told Deaton with seriousness and a passion. 

"I fully second that sentiment. Mr. Stilinski has proven himself multiple times and comes through in a pinch. As an amazing a candidate he would make as a Librarian his true role is to be a protector. A Guardian." Jenkins added. 

* * *

 

"Monster put down, everyone cured, just another day!" Jones exclaimed happily. "I say we go play lazer tag to celebrate."

"Oooh! That sounds fun!" Cassandra exclaimed. 

"No, it sounds loud and annoying. Let's get back, order some pizzas, and watch some classic movies." Stones suggested. 

"You guys go ahead. I'll call for you guys to open the door for me later." Stiles told them as he hung back. 

"You're not coming with?" Cass asked with a quick sad expression. Being back in their home town, she suspected Stiles might find reasons to want to stay. In part...he'd be close to family who actually cared. But...she'd miss him. They all would.

"I think I should drop in on my dad. Make sure he's eating healthy. See if he's dating anyone." 

They all hugged him and promised to do something when they got back if they had no quests. Before Eve stepped through the door she gave him a wink and said. "Don't forget about the coffee." 

Stiles blushed a bit but smiled nonetheless as he waved them off.

Once the door vanished Deaton spoke. "Your job seems...interesting."

"Never a dull moment, that's for sure." 

"And you're happy?"

Stiles took a moment and considered his answer. "I'm satisfied. After Scott took over and the pack claimed Beacon with the same level of authority and power that the Hales once had and things calmed down...peace washed over me. But..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to sound disrespectful or crude. I know what it means when we have a bad guy on the loose. It means dead bodies and innocents in danger but..."

"But you are a hero. And heroes are always where they're needed."

"I know it's not the image you have of me, Deaton, but I am a warrior. And a warrior in times of chaos... _that's_ when they're a hero. In times of peace...they're nothing."

"You have never not been nothing, Stiles. Even when you came close to not existing." 

Stiles chuckled. "Thanks. But in all seriousness. I love the pack. They're my home. My birth family even if I didn't meet some of them until later in life. But these guys are my family now too. But this time around...I know how to protect them better from the get-go."

Deaton patted him on the back. "Just remember to come back and visit every so often. As much as the pack has matured, without seeing you for too long they reduce into pouting puppies." 

"I'll do my best. Now I have to go. There only so little time to rest before the world needs saving again." Stiles replied with a smirk. He shook Deaton's hand and patted his shoulder before making his way to Roscoe. As he drove all the memories over the years played in his mind. Some hurt, others made him smile. Added with the tunes on the radio, it made him shed a tear. But he took a deep breath, let the night air refresh him and looked at the full moon overhead when he reached a stoplight. As "The Riddle" by Five for Fighting plays, Stiles sings along as he drives home to have dinner with his dad.

  
_"A song plays on while the moon is high.. over me_  
_Something comes over me_  


 

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small_

  
_If you think about it man you know we got it all_  


  
_Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball_  


  
_And I love you free_  
_I love you freely."_  


 

**Author's Note:**

> With TW entering it's 6th and final season today Nov 15, and the Librarians coming 3rd season on Sun, Nov 20th...this verse is kinda growing more and more. Since I want to finish up some of my chapter stories there will only be one chapter stories. They may be connected, maybe not...I dunno...but...I'm enjoying writing these and I hope you all enjoy reading them :)


End file.
